Doktor Ibsen
by wiciokrzew
Summary: Krótka historia o tym jak Hanji znalazła przyjaciółkę niemal równie zwariowaną co ona. Byłabym wdzięczna za wytknięcie wszystkich moich błędów.
1. Selkie poznaje zwiadowców

Selkie poznaje zwiadowców

-Przysyłają mi do pomocy naukowca?! Takiego prawdziwego naukowca?- Hanji aż podskoczyła z radości. - Jaki on jest? Kiedy przyjeżdża?! - Kobieta nachyliła się nad biurkiem dowódcy zwiadowców z błyszczącymi oczami.

-Nazywa się Selkie Ibsen i ma przybyć za trzy dni. Tyle piszą w liście. - Odpowiedział jej siedzący naprzeciwko Erwin, podając kartkę, którą szatynka natychmiast przejrzała.

-Trzy dni?! Muszę zająć się przygotowaniem pokoju i laboratorium! - krzyknęła Hanji i z hukiem wypadła z gabinetu, odprowadzana ponurym spojrzeniem siedzącego naprzeciw dowódcy bruneta.

- Ibsen? - Powtórzył mężczyzna. - Gdzieś już to nazwisko słyszałem – powiedział. Dowódca skinął głową.

- Całkiem możliwe. Rodzina Ibsen należy do zwolenników wypraw za mury i naszych głównych sponsorów – wyjaśnił dowódca.

- Więc przysyłają nam tutaj jakiegoś rozpieszczonego paniczyka? - prychnął.

- Nie wiem - dowódca rozłożył ręce.

-Jedzie! Jedzie! - Wołała Hanji, niebezpiecznie przechylając się w przód i tył na gałęzi drzewa, z którego zeskoczyła dopiero kiedy dwa załadowane pudłami wozy stanęły na zamkowym dziedzińcu. Hanji przyjrzała się ludziom na wozach, na pierwszym znajdował się mężczyzna w średnim wieku, noszący szarą koszulę i spodnie. Drugim powoził starszy mężczyzna w równie znoszonych ubraniach co pierwszy woźnica, jednak uwagę Hanji przykuła siedząca obok brunetka, która mogła mieć najwyżej dwadzieścia lat. Była drobnej budowy, ubrana prostą błękitną sukienkę, z materiału, który na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się dość kosztowny, a pod pachą trzymała teczkę.

-Doktor Ibsen? - Zapytała Hanji, zwracając się do wszystkich, na wypadek gdyby jakiś inny doktor Ibsen był ukryty wśród tych skrzyń.

-Zawinięty w tamten czarny worek. - Poinformowała dziewczyna w niebieskiej sukience, wskazując pakunek z tyłu wozu. Hanji podeszła do niego i ostrożnie zajrzała do środka.  
- Kości! - wrzasnęła, odskakując od wozu. Dziewczyna w sukience zachichotała.  
- Prawda, że śliczny? Jest zrobiony z pewnego gatunku gliny, po odpowiedniej obróbce przypomina ludzkie kości - pochwaliła się. - I ja jestem Selkie Ibsen. A z kim mam przyjemność?

-Dowódca oddziału Hanji Zoe - przedstawiła się kobieta.

-Hanji Zoe? Ta Hanji Zoe od badań nad tytanami?! - Oczy doktor Ibsen rozjaśniły się. - Czytałam wszystkie pani raporty! - Selkie zeskoczyła z wozu. - To wielki zaszczyt z panią pracować!

-Czytałaś moje raporty?! - Hanji złapała dłonie dziewczyny. - To ja powinnam być zaszczycona! Przedstawię cię dowódcy, a później przeniesiemy rzeczy, dobrze?  
- Oczywiście – zgodziła się Selkie, wciąż wpatrzona w Zoe. Hanji była od niej wyższa o pół głowy, nosiła mundur zwiadowców, brązowe włosy spięte w wysoki kucyk i gogle ochronne.  
- Jesteśmy właśnie na dziedzińcu, przy stajniach. Z tej studni bierzemy wodę - wskazała na dziedziniec, na którym już od jakiegoś czasu zaczęli gromadzić się żołnierze. - Ta dziewczyna tutaj to Petra Ral z drużyny do specjalnej operacji. - wskazała na stojącą przy jednym z boksów blondynkę.  
- Selkie Ibsen – przedstawiła się dziewczyna, kiedy podeszły do Petry.  
- Petra Ral – uśmiechnęła się blondynka. - Słyszałam, że ma pani prowadzić badania nad tytanem?  
- Owszem. Pani Zoe mówiła, że należysz do jakiejś specjalnej operacji?  
- Tak. Mamy pilnować Erena Jeagera i zabić jeśli straci kontrolę. - wyjaśniła Petra.  
- Jest tak niebezpieczny? - zdziwiła się Selkie.  
- To tytan, którego badamy – wtrąciła Hanji. - Jego też poznasz. Teraz chodźmy do dowódcy Erwina. - Hanji wprowadziła dziewczynę do zamku. - Za tymi drzwiami jest jadalnia. - wskazała jedno z pomieszczeń po czym ruszyła dalej. „Prędzej zginę niż nauczę się poruszać po tym miejscu" przemknęło przez myśl doktor Ibsen, kiedy mijała trzydzieste z kolei drzwi, zupełnie nie różniące się od swoich czterdziestu poprzedników w pięciu identycznych korytarzach znajdujących się na trzech różnych piętrach. Gdzieś w połowie drogi natknęły się na wysokiego blondyna z wąsem. Mężczyzna na powitanie nachylił się i obwąchał Selkie. Kobieta aż się wzdrygnęła. Hanji poklepała ją pocieszająco po ramieniu.

- To jest Mike Zacharius – powiedziała – obwąchiwanie ludzi weszło mu już w nawyk – wyjaśniła. Selkie jakoś nie bardzo to przekonało, ale wymusiła uśmiech i wyciągnęła rękę.

- Selkie Ibsen – przedstawiła się. Mężczyzna uścisnął jej dłoń.

- Miło panią poznać, pani doktor – powiedział, a Selkie spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. - Pachnie pani kostnicą. I miętą. No i mieli nam przysłać lekarza. Zakładam, że to pani – wyjaśnił, widząc jej spojrzenie. Selkie tyko pokiwała głową, po czym rozstały się z Mikiem i ruszyły w dalszą drogę.  
- Jesteśmy na miejscu – jej przewodniczka zapukała w wielkie drzwi na końcu korytarza. Przynajmniej one się wyróżniały. Weszły do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowali się trzej mężczyźni. Siedzący za biurkiem blondyn, który nawet ze swojej pozycji wydawał się wysoki i zdecydowanie niski brunet, który poza mundurem miał elegancką, białą chustę zawiązaną pod szyją i znudzony wyraz twarzy oraz wyższy, choć z pewnością młodszy od niego szatyn o intensywnie zielonych oczach. Blondyn wstał i teraz Selkie miała pewność, że przewyższał wszystkich wzrostem.  
- Doktor Selkie Ibsen? Jestem dowódcą oddziału zwiadowców. Nazywam się Erwin Smith - przedstawił się.  
-Miło pana poznać - dziewczyna dygnęła.  
- To jest Kapral Levi – wskazał na bruneta – a to Eren Jeager, który jest obiektem naszych badań – powiedział, prezentując szatyna. Selkie ponownie się skłoniła. – Usiądźcie. – wskazał na kanapę i stojące naprzeciwko biurka krzesło. Selkie odniosła dziwne wrażenie, że zwiadowcy już wcześniej przygotowywali się do zajęcia kanapy, w ten sposób dziewczynie nie pozostało nic innego jak usiąść naprzeciwko dowódcy. - W liście zostaliśmy poinformowani, że jest pani lekarzem – zaczął Erwin.  
- Skończyłam studia medyczne, jednak później zajmowałam się głównie określaniem przyczyn zgonów. A następnie pracowałam nad rozwojem technologii, aż przydzielono mnie tutaj. Mam ze sobą dokumenty to potwierdzające i informacje na temat moich poprzednich badań – oznajmiła podając teczkę dowódcy.  
- Więc nie ma pani pojęcia o leczeniu ludzi? – odezwał się pogardliwy głos z kanapy.  
- Ależ mam pojęcie o leczeniu ludzi. Osiem lat spędziłam ucząc się tego. Po prostu nie mam doświadczenia w pracy z żywymi ludźmi, kapralu. – Odparła Selkie najzimniejszym tonem do jakiego była zdolna.  
- Chwila! To ile ty masz lat? – Hanji poderwała się z kanapy.  
- Dwadzieścia pięć, pani Zoe. – Doktor Ibsen uśmiechnęła się.  
- Ile?! – krzyknęła Hanji, doskakując do Selkie i ciągnąc ją za twarz, jakby chciała zerwać maskę. – Niemożliwe!  
- Ekhm… - odchrząknęła kobieta. – Młodo wyglądam – przyznała – i byłabym wdzięczna, gdyby raczyła pani zostawić moją twarz, pani Zoe. – Hanji stała jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym wróciła na swoje miejsce na kanapie.

- Przepraszam za nią. Czasami bywa nieco nieokrzesana - słowa były kierowane do Selkie, jednak karcące spojrzenie dowódcy spoczywało na Hanji. - Jednak mogę zapewnić, że jest naszym najlepszym i najbardziej zaangażowanym naukowcem.

- Zdążyłam już to zauważyć – zapewniła Selkie. - Poza tym wszyscy mamy swoje małe dziwactwa – uśmiechnęła się. Levi skrzywił się, albo miał do czynienia z wariatką (bo nikt inny przecież nie uznałby szarpania twarzy za normalne), albo zwyczajnie próbowała podlizać się dowódcy. Obie opcje zdecydowanie mu się nie podobały. Eren siedział sztywno, z niepokojem obserwując twarz dowódcy, który z kolei uważnie przyglądał się Selkie. Sama doktor Ibsen patrzyła wprost w oczy Smitha. Zauważyła, że były niebieskie.  
- Powiedziano nam, że będzie pani prowadzić badania nad Erenem. Ma pani już jakieś palny? - Erwin wrócił do przesłuchania.  
- Zanim podejmę jakąś decyzję, chciałabym dowiedzieć się czego dokonała już pani Zoe i jakie są jej plany - odparła spokojnie Selkie. - Poza tym zostałam tu również przysłana, żeby dbać o stan zdrowia członków oddziału, dlatego chciałabym mieć dostęp do akt medycznych zwiadowców.  
- W porządku. Hanji wprowadzi panią w swoje eksperymenty - oznajmił dowódca, posyłając pani Zoe wymowne spojrzenie, które sprawiło, że przez głowę Selkie przeszło nieprzyjemne wrażenie, jakby Smith coś ukrywał.

- Rozumiem, że możemy iść? - z kanapy ponownie odezwał się kapral, a Selkie stwierdziła, że ślimaki wykazują więcej energii niż on. Dowódca skinął głową, a Hanji natychmiast znalazła się przy Selkie.  
- Pokażę ci jeszcze laboratorium i opowiem o moich eksperymentach! - Mówiła Hanji, kiedy wychodziły z gabinetu.  
- Dziękuję pani, pani Zoe, - Selkie uśmiechnęła się blado – ale wydaje mi się, że jednak chciałabym najpierw zobaczyć mój pokój, przenieść rzeczy, przebrać się w coś wygodniejszego i może zjeść kolację.

- Te pudła przeniosą kadeci – wtrącił Levi. - Będzie szybciej – dodał, widząc zdziwione spojrzenia kobiet i Erena. - Poza tym, pani doktor nie wygląda na osobę, zdolną unieść któreś z tych pudeł.- powiedział, a Selkie była gotowa przysiąc, że słyszała w jego głosie złośliwość.  
- W moim zawodzie siła nie jest niezbędna, kapralu – odpowiedziała, a Eren poczuł dziwny spadek temperatury w zamku. Hanji ruszyła korytarzem i pociągnęła za sobą lekarkę.  
- To może pójdziemy poinformować kadetów o ich zadaniu – odezwała się kobieta, licząc, że uda jej się oczyścić atmosferę. Selkie skinęła głową, a Hanji zaczęła opowiadać o tym, jak odkryła, że przemianę w tytana u Erena inicjuje zranienie ręki oraz cel.  
- Od tego czasu nie próbowałem przemiany – dodał idący za nimi chłopak. Mijali kolejne korytarze, a Selkie przypuszczała, że to te same którymi przyszła. Czuła na sobie czyjeś podejrzliwe spojrzenie i dałaby sobie głowę uciąć, że należy do Leviego. Póki co jedynie Hanji wydawała się jej ufać. Eren z kolei sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie wiele go obchodziło kto prowadzi badania. Tymczasem dotarli z powrotem na dziedziniec.  
- Dobra, ludzie, zbierać się! - Zawołał kapral. Żołnierze oderwali się od swoich zajęć i powoli zaczęli się gromadzić naprzeciwko Leviego. - Widzicie te dwa wozy z pudłami, o tam? - Wskazał pojazdy stojące przy bramie. - Macie przenieść je do pokoju pani doktor. Do roboty.  
- Tylko proszę, bądźcie ostrożni. W niektórych pudłach znajdują się leki, kwasy albo substancje trujące. Nie chciałabym, żeby komuś stała się krzywda - dorzuciła Selkie. Zebrani popatrzyli po sobie z niepokojem i pewnie stali by tak dłużej, gdyby nie głos kaprala.  
- No! Już! Ruszać się! - Polecił. Ludzie niechętnie skierowali się do wozów. - Bo nie będzie kolacji! - Na te słowa z tłumu wyrwała się jakaś szatynka. W mgnieniu oka znalazła się przy wozach i pchała przed sobą pięć dość sporych pudeł. - To jest właściwe podejście! Bierzcie przykład z Braus! - komenderował Levi. Selkie z przerażeniem na twarzy podbiegła do swoich rzeczy.  
- Ostrożnie, proszę! To cenne rzeczy są! - Zobaczyła dwóch zwiadowców podnoszących pakunek z modelem szkieletu. - Proszę uważać! Henry jest bardzo delikatny!  
- Henry? - Levi spojrzał na Hanji z czymś, co można było nazwać zdziwieniem w oczach.  
- Chyba chodzi jej o kościotrupa – odpowiedziała kobieta. Zazwyczaj pozbawiona życia twarz kaprala, przybrała jeszcze bardziej zmęczony wyraz. „Jakby mało mi było jednej wariatki..."


	2. Zły dzień dla naukowca

Kwiaty kwitły, ptaszki śpiewały, słońce świeciło nad wielkim zamkiem, będącym siedzibą oddziału zwiadowców. Innymi słowy zapowiadał się piękny dzień. Niestety nie dla wszystkich.  
- Jeszcze pięć minut... - mruczała sennie doktor Selkie Ibsen, od kilku dni medyk zwiadowców i członek ekipy do badań nad tytanami. Na jej nieszczęście budzik pozostawał nieubłagany i dalej dzwonił. W końcu, nie mogąc już dłużej znieść irytującego dźwięku kobieta zwlokła się z łóżka. Zanim udało jej się dotrzeć do budzika podeptała kilka grubych, oprawionych w skórę książek, które, gdyby na nie spojrzeć, nosiłyby tytuły takie jak: „Encyklopedia grzybów trujących", „Środki nasenne i uspokajające" albo „Właściwości roślin polnych". Owe książki z pewnością znajdowałyby się na półkach, gdyby nie dość nietypowy sposób ich ustawiania, nazywany przez innych bałaganem. Jako osoba praktyczna Selkie książki najczęściej potrzebne trzymała w zasięgu wzroku, a wielkie tomiska pod ręką. Czyli praktycznie wszędzie. Czasem można w tych książkach było znaleźć też inne dokumenty, których pani doktor nie włożyła do teczek (które również ustawiała w zasięgu wzroku). W rezultacie cały jej pokój przysypany był wszelkiego rodzaju papierami. Wciąż nieprzytomnie Selkie ubrała się i wyszła w poszukiwaniu śniadania. Trudno powiedzieć by wyglądała dobrze. Jej włosy sterczały na wszystkie strony a ubrania wyglądały o wiele bardziej workowato niż powinny. Po trzech dniach dalej nie potrafiła odnaleźć drzwi do kuchni.

- Dziwne... Kiedy Hanji mnie prowadziła jakoś trafiałyśmy szybciej... - mruczała pod nosem, kiedy po dwudziestu minutach marszu wciąż nie miała pojęcia gdzie się znajduje. Jej żołądek coraz głośniej domagał się jedzenia, a reszta organizmu kofeiny. I wtedy zdarzył się cud. Najpierw poczuła długo wyczekiwany zapach świeżo parzonej kawy, a później zobaczyła niosącą tacę blondynkę.

- Petra! - Zawołała ze łzami w oczach Selkie, na widok młodej i niezbyt wysokiej dziewczyny.  
- Pani doktor. - Petra Ral uśmiechnęła się.  
- Zbawienie moje, niesiesz jedzenie! - wykrzyknęła brunetka i zanim Petra zdążyła zareagować, zgarnęła kubek i kanapkę. Nie zauważyła tylko pewnego, drobnego szczegółu, jakim był wyraźny, czarny napis na białym kubku głoszący: Levi. I mniejszy: Nie dotykać. Pod groźbą śmierci.  
- Ale pani doktor... To miało być dla kaprala... - powiedziała nieśmiało blondynka, podczas kiedy Selkie konsumowała resztę śniadania, siedząc na środku korytarza. Może byłoby lepiej gdyby stała, bo w tym momencie z jednego z pomieszczeń wyszedł Kapral Levi. Kapral był niski, co mogło wydawać się dziwne, gdyż nosił też tytuł „najsilniejszego żołnierza ludzkości", i bardzo ponury.  
- Dzień dobry, kapralu – uśmiechnęła się radośnie doktor Ibsen, wciąż trzymając kubek z kawą. - Nie sądziłam, że to powiem, ale wygląda pan dzisiaj na bardziej pozbawionego życia niż zwykle. Pobił pan sam siebie. Moje gratulacje – powiedziała pogodnie, odkładając talerz na tacę.  
- Dzień dobry, pani doktor – odparł Levi tonem, który nawet przy dobrych chęciach trudno było nazwać przyjaznym. - Czy można spytać, co pani tu robi? - Spojrzał na nią jak na intruza.

- Zgubiłam się. - Wyjaśniła Selkie, wstając. - A pani Ral akurat szła z jedzeniem... - teraz dopiero wzrok kaprala padł na kubek. I nagle jego twarz przestała być pozbawiona życia. Można powiedzieć, że aż nim tętniła, a w szczególności widać było wściekłość. Selkie gapiła się na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
- Pani. Doktor. Czy. Widzi. Pani. Co. Jest. Napisane. Na. Tym. Kubku? - Tacy ludzie jak kapral nie krzyczeli. Kobieta zamrugała ze zdziwieniem i spojrzała na kubek.  
- Le-vi – powoli przeczytała Selkie.  
- Co to pani zdaniem może oznaczać? - Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać, doktor Ibsen byłaby już martwa. Kobieta spojrzała to na kaprala, to na kubek, potem znowu na kaprala.  
- Gatunek kawy? - zaryzykowała.  
- Niech pani nie udaje idiotki.- Warknął. Selkie duszkiem wypiła resztę kawy, wepchnęła kubek w ręce kaprala i spróbowała oddalić się od źródła zagrożenia. Nie zdążyła. Levi złapał jej nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą. Selkie z niepokojem obserwowała swoją dłoń.  
- Kapralu... - odezwała się. - Mógłby pan mnie puścić? - Levi nie zareagował, a jego uścisk wciąż odcinał dopływ krwi do dłoni.

- Tu. - Powiedział w końcu, otwierając drzwi, które jak się okazało prowadziły do jadalni. - Tak trudno to zapamiętać? Może powinniśmy wywiesić pani znaki kierunkowe? - Selkie zdążyła już się przekonać, że kapral Levi nie jest sympatycznym człowiekiem, jednak nie spodziewała się w nim takiej ilości jadu. W tym momencie kapral zauważył siedzącą przy stole Hanji z dzbankiem herbaty. - A ty jak tak bardzo się cieszyłaś na współpracownika, to może byś jej pilnowała? - warknął, pchając Selkie w stronę kobiety. „Przynajmniej mnie puścił" pomyślała, pocierając nadgarstek. Hanji spojrzała na Selkie pytająco.

- Wściekł się o kawę – mruknęła, kiedy kapral oddalił się, by zaparzyć nowy kubek. - Jakby to było coś wielkiego... Niewychowany cham – prychała, nie przejmując się, że Levi ciągle może ją usłyszeć.

- Spokojnie. Herbaty? – Hanji uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Jej koleżanka nie wiedziała jeszcze ile miała szczęścia. Do tej pory nikt nie próbował tknąć czegokolwiek co należało do Leviego. Tymczasem kapral opuścił kuchnię z nową porcją jedzenia i kawy, mierząc przy okazji Selkie morderczym spojrzeniem. Kobieta odpowiedziała mu kwaśnym uśmiechem. Teraz Hanji zniknęła by po chwili pojawić się z dodatkowym kubkiem. Selkie wzięła jedną filiżankę i zaczęła opowiadać o swojej przygodzie.  
- A resztę już znasz – zakończyła, kiedy dno filiżanki stało się bardziej wyraźne. I wtedy Hanji nie wytrzymała i parsknęła śmiechem.  
- Kapral jest coś zbyt przeczulony na punkcie swojego śniadania – stwierdziła, rozlewając kolejne porcje herbaty.  
- Zbyt przeczulony to mało powiedziane – prychnęła Selkie. - Właśnie! Przez to wszystko zapomniałabym o najważniejszym. Erenie. Chciałabym sprawdzić czy środki nasenne działają na niego tak jak na innych ludzi i czy działają też na tytana. Poza tym czy jego rany będą się goić, jeśli go skaleczymy, czy zamieni się w tytana? - Zmieniła temat. Hanji poprawiła gogle.  
- Ciekawe pytanie... - jej oczy rozbłysły i w tym momencie obie kobiety wiedziały co powinny zrobić.  
- Sprawdźmy to! - Zawołały jednocześnie, omal nie przewracając imbryka.

* * *

***  
- Aaa! - kobiecy krzyk słychać było w całym zamku. Do laboratorium wpadł Eren z przerażoną miną.  
- Coś się stało, pani doktor? - zapytał, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, jednak zastał tylko niską brunetkę w białym fartuchu i rękawiczkach. Selkie odwróciła się w jego stronę z żądzą mordu wypisaną na twarzy i szklaną kolbą w ręku.  
- To, panie Jeager! - wskazała na dno kolby. Chłopak przyjrzał się naczyniu.  
- Co to... e... było? - powiedział niepewnie.  
- Pająk, panie Jeager, pająk – prychnęła zniecierpliwiona kobieta. Eren nie był pewien co powinien odpowiedzieć, na szczęście lekarka, widząc jego brak zrozumienia, zaczęła tłumaczyć. - Niech pan posłucha. Mogę się zgodzić, że tytani to główny wróg ludzkości. Ale! Ludzkość ma jeszcze jednego wroga – tu wskazała na kleks na dnie kolby. - Tak, panie Jeager. Pająki. Ale ja, nie pozwolę im się rządzić. Nie w moim laboratorium! Wybiję je wszystkie! Co do jednego! -Jej twarz aż poczerwieniała ze złości. - A pan, panie Jeager, wyczyści kolbę – oznajmiła całkiem chłodnym tonem, podając chłopakowi naczynie i wyszła z laboratorium. Wróciła prawie natychmiast.  
- Panie Jeager, proszę zostawić kolbę i zaprowadzić mnie do dowódcy Erwina – poleciła.  
- Tak jest, pani doktor – odpowiedział Eren ze zrezygnowaną miną. „Jak można żyć ciągle się gubiąc" zastanawiał się, prowadząc Selkie przez zamkowe korytarze, aż do drzwi gabinetu dowódcy. Kobieta zapukała i nie czekając na odpowiedź weszła do środka.  
- Komandorze Smith – Selkie stanęła naprzeciwko siedzącego za biurkiem blondyna. Mężczyzna podniósł wzrok znad dokumentów, których stos jakimś cudem nigdy się nie zmniejszał. - W tym budynku są pająki! I pewnie szczury! I cała masa innych potworów.  
- Przesadza pani, pani doktor. Niedawno wszystko tu zostało wysprzątane pod okiem kaprala Levi. Nie sądzę, by przepuścił chociaż mrówkę, a co dopiero szczura – uspokajał ją dowódca.  
- Komandorze, te stworzenia są sprytne! Je trzeba stąd wykurzyć raz a dobrze. - Nalegała Selkie.  
- Pani doktor, naprawdę wątpię, żeby trzeba było posuwać się tak daleko – przekonywał Erwin – i Levi naprawdę zajął się wykurzaniem wszystkiego co znajdowało się w zamku.  
- I jak ja mam pracować w takich warunkach? Kiedy wiem, że kwatera jest zagrożona zarazą, brudem i szczurami?! - Nie poddawała się kobieta. Erwin westchnął z rezygnacją. Może jeśli się zgodzi, w końcu będzie miał spokój? Zresztą, co ona może najgorszego zrobić?  
- Dobrze, niech pani robi co uważa za słuszne – poddał się dowódca.

Selkie jak burza wpadła do pokoju Hanji.  
- Pani Zoe! Pilna sprawa! Trzeba się pozbyć pająków i innych szkodników! - Zawołała w progu. Hanji zamrugała, a kiedy zrozumiała słowa Selkie, na jej twarz wpłynął szeroki uśmiech. Mają zadanie. Kolejne.  
- Tylko jak? Może powinnyśmy rozstawić pułapki? - Powiedziała spokojnie szatynka.  
- Za dużo roboty! Draństwa się trzeba pozbyć raz a dobrze! - Stwierdziła stanowczo Selkie.  
- Trucizna? - Zaproponowała Zoe.  
- Tylko jaka? - Zastanawiała się doktor Ibsen.  
- Słyszałam że podobno amoniak je zabija... Pewna jestem tylko, że strasznie śmierdzi.- Powiedziała po chwili namysłu Hanji. W oczach Selkie pojawił się radosny błysk.  
- Trzeba spróbować, Pani Zoe! - Klasnęła w ręce kobieta.  
- Chwila. Skąd weźmiesz taką ilość amoniaku? - Oponowała Hanji.  
- Z tego co wiem można spróbować go pozyskać z moczu. - Odparła Selkie. - A mocz możemy wykorzystać koński.

* * *

Godzinę później Eren i jego koledzy jeszcze z czasów szkolenia zajmowali się przymocowywaniem wiader do koni, tak by mogły się zapełnić moczem.  
- Nie sądziłem że dysponujemy taką ilością wiader... - mruknął Jeager, podczas przywiązywania dwudziestego już wiadra. W tym momencie doszedł go głos.  
- Skończyły się wiadra, pani doktor. -Eren wiedział, że jego właścicielką była drobna blondynka nazywana Christą Renz.  
- Ile koni bierze udział w naszym eksperymencie? - Zapytała Selkie.  
- Chyba około stu – odpowiedziała Christa.  
- Będzie musiało wystarczyć. Ewentualnie będziemy wieszać wiadra drugi raz – stwierdziła doktor Ibsen. Eren skrzywił się. Nie podobało mu się, że mówiła „my" chociaż sama nawet nie zbliżyła się do stajni. Teraz doszedł go inny głos.  
- Pani doktor. Co tu się dzieje? - Eren nie musiał go widzieć, żeby wiedzieć, że kapral Levi był niezadowolony.  
- Przeprowadzam eksperyment, kapralu - odparła Selkie, tonem sugerującym, że Levi musi być ślepy, albo idiotą, żeby tego nie zauważyć. - Pani Renz, byłaby pani tak miła i zrobiłaby mi herbaty? Powinnam przyjść za chwilę do jadalni - zwróciła się do Christy. Ta powiedziała coś cicho, co musiało brzmieć „Już, pani doktor", bo odezwał się Levi.  
- Już zdążyła pani przerobić żołnierzy na swoją służbę, pani doktor? - Zapytał ironicznie.  
- A panu to zajęło więcej czasu? - odgryzła się Selkie, mając na myśli Petrę. Kapral najwyraźniej zrozumiał aluzję, bo w jego głosie pojawiło się więcej złości.  
- Ja Petry do niczego nie zmuszam – oznajmił, ściszając głos.  
- Ależ ja nie twierdzę, że pan ją zmusza do czegokolwiek – ton głosu Selkie wyraźnie sugerował co miała na myśli. Levi zacisnął usta i poczerwieniał.  
- Pani doktor, ja nie wiem co pani sobie wyobraża - odparł, siląc się na swój zwykły, pełen wyższości i pogardy ton. Selkie tylko uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, co jeszcze bardziej rozjuszyło kaprala, a wystające ze stajni głowy kadetów jeszcze bardziej nadstawiały uszu. W tym momencie między Selkie i Leviego wparowała Hanji.  
- Tu jesteś! - zawołała, chwytając za rękę Selkie. - O! I Levi. Widzę, że się zaprzyjaźniliście. - uśmiechnęła się promiennie, a pozostała dwójka tylko zmierzyła się morderczymi spojrzeniami. - Zbliża się pora obiadu, a i tak będziemy musiały czekać - zwróciła się do doktor Ibsen. - Może coś zjemy? - Zaproponowała Zoe i pociągnęła swoją towarzyszkę do jadalni, nie bardzo przejmując się jej opinią. - Dołączysz, Levi? - te słowa Hanji skierowała do kaprala.  
- Spasuję – odparł z miną sugerującą, że nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z żadną z badaczek. Kiedy kobiety zniknęły we wnętrzu kwatery głównej, Levi złapał Erena.  
- O co tu chodzi? - zapytał, patrząc na chłopaka w sposób, który sugerował, że kłamstwo jest najgorszym możliwym wyjściem. Szatyn patrzył na kaprala sparaliżowany, a po chwili walki z samym sobą udało mu się otworzyć usta.  
- N-nie wiem, kapralu Levi, – wyjąkał Jeager - ale przed południem zobaczyła pająka, a później pobiegła do dowódcy Erwinem, mówiąc coś o deratyzacji – zameldował. Levi zmarszczył brwi. Co deratyzacja mogła mieć wspólnego z pająkami? A tym bardziej, co z tym miały wspólnego biedne konie. Kapral nie uczył się biologii ani chemii. Gdyby zaczął zrozumiałby, że zbliża się katastrofa.

* * *

Zaczęło się ściemniać, kiedy zwiadowcy poczuli dziwny smród w kwaterze głównej. Z jakiegoś powodu zdawał się dochodzić z podziemi, gdzie znajdowało się laboratorium Selkie. Zwiadowcy, doświadczeni znajomością z Hanji, wiedzieli już, że kiedy coś zaczyna śmierdzieć w laboratorium, to lepiej opuścić budynek. Po drodze pouczali swych młodszych, niedoświadczonych kolegów i zabierali na zewnątrz. Na samym końcu przed zamkiem pojawili się Erwin i Levi. Oczy żołnierzy natychmiast skierowały się na nich. Kiedy ostatnie rozmowy ucichły i wszyscy skupili swoją uwagę na dowódcy, ten przemówił.  
- Jesteście tutaj, ponieważ wyczuliście smród z laboratorium. Jak możecie się domyślać, jest to efekt uboczny eksperymentu doktor Ibsen i Hanji, dlatego też na wszelki wypadek tę noc spędzimy poza zamkiem - oznajmił. Wśród zwiadowców rozległy się pomruki niezadowolenia, które szybko uciszył Levi.  
- Potraktujcie to jak trening – polecił kapral. - Szopa jest całkiem spora i pełna siana. Nie zmarzniecie – chociaż brunet mówił szorstkim tonem, gdzieś na dnie podświadomości dręczyła go obawa, że może skończyć się na więcej niż jednej nocy w szopie. Jeśli te dwie wariatki coś kombinują, to mogą nawet wysadzić kwaterę. Przez następne kilka godzin chodził w kółko przed wejściem do zamku, najpierw prawie po ciemku, a później z lampą naftową, którą przyniosła mu Petra. Smród stawał się wyraźny nawet poza zamkiem, kiedy w końcu ukazały się zaginione badaczki. Najpierw wyszła Hanji trzymająca przed sobą lampę, a za nią Selkie, poprawiająca chustkę na twarzy. Levi sprężystym krokiem ruszył w ich kierunku.

-Co wy wyrabiacie? - Warknął, machając kobietom lampą przed oczami. Selkie odruchowo wyciągnęła rękę by podepchnąć irytujące światło.

-Ał! - syknęła, odskakując do tyłu, kiedy tylko jej dłoń dotknęła rozgrzanego szkła. - Sprawdzamy czy amoniak jest skuteczną trucizną. Chce pan wejść i poczuć to na własnej skórze? Kiedy rano znajdziemy pańskiego trupa będziemy już wiedzieć, jak działa – wyjaśniła doktor Ibsen z wrednym uśmiechem.

- Selkie! - Teraz Hanji spojrzała na swoją koleżankę ze strachem. - Chyba nie mówisz tego poważnie?

- Oczywiście, pani Zoe. - Odpowiedziała Selkie, z wyrazem twarzy, który w dalszym ciągu wydawał się Leviemu niepokojący.

- Obie nawdychałyście się za dużo tego amoniaku – mruknął kapral. - Nawet dalej nim śmierdzicie – skrzywił się. Hanji patrzyła z niepokojem to na Leviego, który był bardziej grubiański niż zwykle, to na Selkie, która pobladła ze złości.

- To może pójdziemy już? - Zaproponowała, starając się uniknąć dalszej kłótni. Doktor Ibsen i kapral przez chwilę jeszcze mierzyli się morderczymi spojrzeniami, jednak nie powiedzieli już ani słowa. Przez całą drogę do szopy, która na szczęście była krótka, Hanji bezskutecznie usiłowała rozładować napięcie. Wewnątrz budynku jeszcze paliły się latarnie, a żołnierze rozmawiali ze sobą, albo grali w karty. Selkie zatrzymała się gwałtownie przed samym wejściem.

- Co ci? - zapytała Hanji, będąc już razem z Levim po drugiej stronie drzwi.

- Żartujecie? - Zapytała Selkie nienaturalnie piskliwym głosem. - Ja mam tam spać? Tam? - Wskazała jakiś punkt, który wydawał się znajdować nad wejściem. Levi również spojrzał we wskazane miejsce.

- To tylko pająk, pani Ibsen – powiedział kapral z lekceważeniem – W szopie jest takich stworzonek o wiele więcej, ale jeśli pani chce, to nikt nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, jeśli wróci pani do zamku, który pani zatruła. - Selkie gotowa była przysiąc, że on znów się uśmiechnął złośliwie. Popatrzyła na wiszącą nad drzwiami pajęczynę, a później na Leviego i znów na pajęczynę. Zacisnęła pięści, znów spojrzała na pajęczynę i wbiegła do szopy, starając się trzymać głowę jak najniżej, żeby przypadkiem nie spadł na nią pająk. Od pajęczyny i tak dzielił ją dobry metr jeśli nie więcej. Już zza pleców Hanji zmierzyła kaprala morderczym spojrzeniem, obiecując sobie, że przy najbliższej okazji się zemści. Levi poszedł sobie, a Selkie uznała jego krok za tryumfalny.

- No chodź. Za chwilę wszyscy będą zbierać się spać – powiedziała pani Zoe tonem, którego używa się zazwyczaj w stosunku do małych dzieci. Doktor Ibsen nie mając wielkiego wybory zdecydowała się jej posłuchać, jednak na próżno próbowała zasnąć. Za każdym razem oczami wyobraźni widziała armię pająków i innych robali maszerujących w jej kierunku. „Już ja ci uprzykrzę życie, ty wredny dziadzie" myślała, zaciskając zęby. „Jeszcze będziesz żałował dnia w którym mnie spotkałeś, niech tylko się dowiem czego się boisz, a będziesz błagał o litość." Z takimi myślami zapadła w końcu w sen.


End file.
